Being The Elite (Episode 38)
Being The Elite (Episode 38) is an episode of Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite which is produced and edited by professional wrestlers The Young Bucks. Characters Featured *Matt Jackson *Nick Jackson *Tiger Hattori *Kenny Omega *Adam Cole *Cody *Masa Also shown *Bad Luck Fale *Tama Tonga *Tanga Loa *Yujiro Takahashi *Adam Page Locations *Tokyo, Japan YouTube Description "Matt & Nick say goodbye to Japan as they prepare for a break from one of their favorite countries." Story The Young Bucks are leaving their hotel to get on the New Japan tour bus and hype their upcoming match against War Machine. At the venue they meet referee Tiger Hattori and show him Matt's Tiger Hattori t-shirt he had bought in the previous episode. Cut to Matt watching Kenny Omega and Adam Cole doing a post-match interview during the show that evening. In their hotel lobby the next day Matt, Nick, Adam Cole and Cody sign autographs and pose for photos with fans. Later the group head to TGI Fridays with Masa and a sponsor, where Matt describes this as their favourite Japanese restaurant. During lunch they pose for photos with the sponsors. Back in their hotel room Matt, Nick, Adam and Kenny are signing merchandise for their online store. Matt shows the various different signed photos they are working on, including a Dream Team picture from when the group dressed as cartoon characters in Episode 17. Later Matt and Nick are arguing about who has picked up the piles of merchandise money while the others laugh at them. Matt says this is what happens when you sell too much merchandise. Later in the hotel lobby Nick talks about how he and Matt had argued about the cash because normally Nick looks after the money but he had let Matt do it, and Matt had claimed they had already split it but when Nick checked back he hadn't. Nick suggests that Matt apologises to the group and makes him say that he was wrong on camera while Omega and Cole laugh at them. Later the Bullet Club pose for group photos to promote some new merchandise while Tiger Hattori watches. The Superkliq head off to do a meet and greet and a montage of them signing autographs follows. Later they are with Masa who has a two sided "Under the ring" t-shirt which he lifts up to show a picture of The Young Bucks on the underside. The next morning Matt and Nick are having breakfast as they prepare to fly home. Nick talks about how they don't know when they will be back as their schedule is so hectic. He says they will miss the country, places like this restaurant and that they will miss Masa. The Bucks eat a Japanese steak while a montage of clips from their time in Japan follows. Afterwards they say goodbye to Masa as they load their luggage into a taxi. They hug Masa before superkicking him and leaving him on the floor as he waves goodbye. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Kenny Omega/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Cody/Appearances Category:Masa/Appearances Category:Tama Tonga/Appearances Category:Tanga Loa/Appearances Category:Bad Luck Fale/Appearances Category:Adam Page/Appearances Category:Yujiro Takahashi/Appearances Category:Tokyo (Location)